


Stay

by lisa_jam



Series: 猫男杰森系列 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Battle for the Cowl-Alternative Universe, Catlad!Jason, Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M, 猫男杰森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>披风战争后迪克在努力适应他的新角色，杰森觉得有必要帮把手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“达米安……达米安！嘿！回来！”

“你有什么资格对我发号施令？”那男孩扭头嘶嘶地吐出，“你又不是父亲！”

迪克任他像一阵旋风一样消失在洞口，伸出去的那只手颓然垂了下来。他长叹一声，摘下蝙蝠面罩，把自己埋进身后宽大的座椅。这是让人精疲力竭的一天。四个警察在这场匪帮战斗中死了，多少是因为他们不能像蝙蝠侠和罗宾应有的那样完美配合。罗宾因为执意突击而被一个大块头敲出了脑震荡，迪克在回来的路上忍不住一路冲着达米安大喊大叫，但那小鬼用冰袋按着额头一侧，完全对他置之不理。

他知道阿尔弗雷德会去照管达米安的伤口的，那小鬼至少对老人还保留着某种程度的敬意。相较之下，达米安看他的眼神却一直就像他是某种可怕的劣质仿冒品，一个披着蝙蝠斗篷的跳梁小丑。

迪克不知道这一切什么时候会改善。但现在他只是太累了而不想在乎了。

“那小蝙蝠崽子真是个棘手的麻烦，是不是？”

迪克没有抬头。“我给了你安全码，杰森。也许你应该考虑不要再试图绕过这里的防盗系统了。”他伸手关掉了操作台上一个无声闪动的红色指示灯。

在洞穴高处，杰森穿着一身轻便的黑衣，盘踞在某块突出的岩石上。在他更小的时候迪克觉得这个姿势像只可爱的小猫，不过以如今杰森成年男人的身材他看起来更像一头懒洋洋的食肉猛兽，看似漫不经心却时刻准备开始捕猎。

“抱歉，老本行的习惯在作祟。”杰森舒展身躯，消无声息地跳了下来。“要我说，那只红色的鸟宝宝虽然一副鬼鬼祟祟的模样，至少比这只小的乖顺些。这小鬼可需要好好上点礼貌课。”

迪克干笑了一下。“他有一定的道理。我不该试图像他父亲那样去管教他。”有趣的是杰森竟然还跟提姆挺合得来的。提姆一开始倒是不怎么信任杰森，他觉得迪克过于纵容一个曾经赫赫有名的夜盗如此接近他们的秘密是不合适的；但后来杰森在“缄默”艾略特伪装成蝙蝠侠在哥谭兴风作浪时救了提姆的命，大大改变了后者对他的看法。他们现在见面时还会进行那种礼貌范围内的互相讽刺，但迪克私下清楚他俩已经差不多是朋友了。

事情只是变得太快了；半年以前，迪克怎么也不会想到自己会接过斗篷成为蝙蝠侠的。

“不管怎么样我们大概准备好搬离了，新基地已经一切就绪。”迪克说，把思绪拉回来，对着周围被防尘布遮盖起来的设备摆了摆手。“明天这里就会被封存起来。是时候得重新开始了，是不是？”他看了一眼远处那尊高大的机械恐龙。

杰森耸耸肩。“唔，现在你可是名正言顺的继承人了，怎么花这份家产是你的决定。”

迪克想要像往常那样回应这句笑话，但他的大笑出口却成了某种支离破碎的声音。杰森跨进他们面前的空间。“嘿。你还好吗，蓝鸟？”他问。

现在只有杰森还会这么叫他，好像他披着的不是哥谭黑暗骑士的斗篷一样。

“我精神着呢。”他故意语气轻松地回答。“可能有点过于精神了——我想哥谭还不习惯一个会转体三周后空翻的蝙蝠侠，我从那些警察的眼神里看出来了。”

“你看起来像坨屎，伙计。”杰森懒懒地说，但他的眼神却是锐利的。他知道现在杰森眼里自己的模样：一个战战兢兢、疲于奔波的演员。杰森能够看穿他，而且从不在意对他说出事实，哪怕过于一针见血。奇怪地是这迪克让稍微感觉放松了些。

“我没有……我只是……我不喜欢现在这个样子。”迪克说，觉得自己像个大声抱怨的三岁小孩一样丢脸。“每个人都知道我成为不了蝙蝠侠，但我们都得全部装作这是最好的决定——”

“但你是他最信任的人，不是吗？”杰森指出。“他知道你会守护他珍视的东西。”

“没有人应该代替他。”迪克轻轻地回答。

杰森钻研地看着他，沉默了一阵，然后耸耸肩。“听着，你知道你现在需要什么吗？你需要一点释压活动。把你的脑子清空一下。”

他一把抓住迪克的领口，用挑剔的眼光扫视着他的全身。“你知道吗，我一直都有点想念你穿披风那会儿，虽然后来的那件制服品味上升了不少，也很衬你屁股的曲线。”他舔了舔自己的牙齿，“只是为了澄清，我以前的幻想里可从来没有包括过剥开蝙蝠侠的衣服。”

迪克勉强笑了一下。他知道杰森是故意试图放松气氛。

“杰森，我不觉得这是个合适的时机……”

“错误答案，”杰森说，“你想的太多了，迪基。”他危险地一笑。

迪克某根神经警觉了起来。但杰森没给他思考的时间，一把扭住他的手臂，掏出什么把他的手腕铐了起来。“喜欢这个礼物吗，蓝鸟？”他贴着迪克的耳根说，一只手抚过他的胸膛。

“手铐？你是认真的吗？”迪克回击道，一边扭动着，“也许你忘了我可是个逃生专家。”

“这可是蝙蝠制造，比一般便宜货要好得多了，我上次从小红鸟那里顺来的，”杰森说，“而且不管怎么样这只是起干扰作用罢了。”说着他把迪克朝身后的控制台猛地一推，接着利落地扯下迪克的裤子和内裤，张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

“什——”

他的舌头一开始巧妙地移动，迪克就忘记了所有关于逃脱的事儿了；他的身体很诚实地做出了反应。杰森用一种色情而又有条不紊的方式沿着柱身舔了一遍，接着松开下颚，将他一路吞到底。迪克仰起头发出一声长长的呜咽。杰森耐心地用喉部的肌肉有节奏地收缩，折磨着迪克逐渐完全勃起的阴茎，直到他开始全身颤抖起来，挣扎着扭动，铐在一起的双手抓着杰森的头发，不知是要推开他还是让他继续，“杰森，”迪克喘着气说，“杰森，等等——”

杰森从嗓子深处挤出一声低沉的笑声，松开了他，让前液混合着唾液滴落在台面上，迪克脑子里乱糟糟地闪过阿尔弗雷德会对此露出怎么样不赞成的表情，杰森已经探过身来，抓住迪克受困的双手把他往控制台里面推去，直到他整个仰面倒在了台面上。

这么躺着并不舒服，所幸迪克的斗篷还铺在身下充当缓冲，他的脊背才不至于被那些按钮硌得生疼。但迪克已经多少任命地接受了事情的走向。他抬起腿勾住杰森的腰，把他拉向自己的跨部，同时竭力仰起头，寻找着杰森的嘴唇，让他们的唇舌用力撞在一起。

杰森在接吻的间隙把迪克上身的制服掀起来，推过头顶，直到它们胡乱地堆在他的手肘附近。他扫过迪克绷得像一张弓的赤裸身躯和他身下的漆黑斗篷，他的眼神就像审视猎物的丛林猛虎，危险，但是让人血脉偾张。迪克驯服地静止了。他任由杰森伸出手，用粗糙的指腹划过他的乳头和带着大片新鲜淤青的肋骨，随即而至的是略微刺痛的啮咬，仿佛对方在细数那些伤痕。他感觉到杰森的勃起坚硬地抵着他自己已经湿漉漉的阴茎来回磨蹭着，禁不住发出细小的抽气声。

杰森沙哑地笑了。“你做的很好，漂亮鸟儿。”

这个称谓让迪克眼睛发热，喉头发堵，他不知道这是怎么了，他的一切情绪就像开了闸的洪水，马上就要失去控制奔涌而出——

“嘘，什么也别想，”杰森声音低沉而模糊，几乎带着一股催眠的意味，他正吮吸着迪克下颚的皮肤，带着一股不容置疑的力道，迪克很确定那会留下痕迹，他的手沿着迪克的腰侧向下滑到他的臀部。

润滑剂冰凉的感觉让迪克陡然惊醒过来，杰森调整了他们的姿势，让迪克的一条腿蜷曲着搭在自己肩膀上，手指继续开拓着他的甬道。迪克感觉到自己的勃起沉重而滚烫，他咬着嘴唇发出呻吟，抬起早已从手铐里滑出来的手，颤颤巍巍地握着杰森已经从裤子解放出来的阴茎，在润滑剂的辅助下帮他套弄着。杰森从喉咙里发出一声低沉的声音，握住了他的胯骨，然后挺身进入。

一开始两个人都在努力适应，他们已经有段时间没有做爱了，迪克感受着杰森的勃起缓慢而有力地在他的体内推进着，几乎没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

然后突然之间，他们找到了节奏。杰森的动作是凶猛的、渴求的。他按着迪克的髋部用力得好像希望他们合为一体。迪克觉得自己仿佛在暴风雨中跌宕飘摇，又觉得仿佛在坠落。他抓住杰森的后颈把他拉得更近，试图用双腿环绕住他。他抚摸杰森敞开的领口露出来的皮肤，杰森的脖子上有一道疤痕，是好几年前留下的，他奇迹般地从一场爆炸中生还的证据。

那时候迪克以为已经失去他了。但杰森回来了，迪克已经足够感激他带来的一切了。而现在迪克成了蝙蝠侠，他的每一份羁绊都会意味着更多的危险。他开始明白布鲁斯以前为什么会总把别人从身边推开，因为他拥有的已经远远超过他应该要求的了。

他高潮的时候没有意识到自己正在发出一种介于呻吟和呐喊之间的高亢声音，就像一个绝望挣扎的溺水之人。直到杰森用牙齿碾磨着他的锁骨，随着炙热的高温爆发在他的身体里。他们保持了一会这个姿势，彼此听得见对方沉重而安稳的心跳。杰森的手紧紧攥着他的手腕。

片刻后杰森微微抬起身体，从睫毛之间瞥着他，洞穴高出微弱的冷光在他带着汗水的颧骨上闪烁着，这景象让迪克呼吸滞住了。他懒洋洋地一下一下地抚摸杰森的后颈，后者发出大猫一样的呼噜声，得意地笑了起来。“怎么样，我是对的。现在你看起来更像那只傻兮兮的蠢鸟儿了。”

迪克也咧开嘴回以微笑。“我得说，偶尔失去掌控的感觉……还是挺好的。而且我想念这个了。我都不记得自己上次像样的做爱是在几个月前了。”

“就承认是因为本大爷技术好吧。”杰森哼道。“你们这些蝙蝠家的人，你们全都是控制狂。”

迪克让那个笑容的残余部分停留在自己脸上。“我会没事的。我只是希望……他没有走。我知道这么说很傻，但是……我恨这个。我恨有人离开而我只是什么都不能做地在原地等着。”

“他选择了把这一切托付给你，是因为你有这个能力，迪克。”杰森说。“如果有什么人能总是看到事物好的一面，那就是你……你能让周围的人变得更好。”

那一句“你让我变得更好”隐藏在句尾但已昭然若揭。这大概是他最坦诚的地步了。迪克什么也没说。

他没有说“谢谢你”，因为杰森知道。他也没有说“请留下”，因为他要求的已经太多了，他明白杰森是喜爱自由的，他们的关系从来都不应该是对彼此的约束。

杰森却像是了然于心似地握紧了他的手。

 

END


End file.
